


Safe to Shore

by Ormand



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: 受親友的圖啟發，請見→https://www.plurk.com/p/m49tzjLogan後衍生，充滿我流設定。





	

其實比起遊艇，Charles更想要的是簡單的木造小船。他想一如以前一樣，在某個陽光明媚的早晨，在閃閃發光的湖面上與另外一個人擠在小船上一起釣魚。Logan八成只聽見了船、釣魚或許還有陽光等等的字眼，就決定了要買條遊艇，讓他們可以在無人的海上釣魚。想想Logan的思路也沒有什麼不對，畢竟沒有任何的木造小船可以安穩地放下他的輪椅而不翻覆。跟Logan一起釣魚的感覺應該還可以，雖然Charles很懷疑他有沒有辦法好好地靜坐在椅子上，就為了等待水裡的魚上鉤。耐心從來都不是Logan的強項。

Charles想自己也沒有長進多少。以前他依賴Hank給他的藥劑，後來他依賴Logan給他的藥丸。是的，他當然可以好過一點去怒斥Logan強迫自己吃下那些攪壞自己記憶的藥物，他也可以告訴那些藥丸可以降低他所造成的影響。可是他自己知道，在他偶爾還有一絲清明意識的時候他知道，如同當初一管又一管注射入自己血管的針劑，他要的是重新行走的能力嗎？不，他要的是讓自己遠離痛苦。所以他才會吞下那些藥丸，即使他可以找到上百種假裝吞下去，但其實是另外吐掉的辦法。

他當然享受那些回憶。

　　大腦是最微妙、神奇的器官，在藥物的效用下，Charles總是可以回溯到那些美好時光的為回憶裡面。回到學生們都在的那些午後，年紀較小的孩子們在草地上嬉鬧奔跑，年紀大一點的在搶電視的遙控器，回到所有人都在的時光。他的腦機密地控制著他的回溯場景，在那些記憶，或者是幻覺也好，Charles覺得自己就像在下一盤無法將軍的棋，每當他走到了最後一步，喊出將軍之前的那一步，棋盤就會倒轉，一步又一步地退回去一開始的初局。

不吃那些藥，或許就可以走完那步棋了。但是Charles卻發現自己更喜歡這樣，即使他明明過去是個在西洋棋盤上爭著要取勝的人。Charles發現自己傾向於接受這樣，不知道對手無法取勝的迴圈。他不想成為勝利者，某種意義上的存活者(survivor)。他不想看見自己擊倒了誰。

Charles記得Logan許諾過，等到了遊艇上再也不會有任何東西擋在他與天空之間。Caliban受不了陽光所以無法陪他曬太陽，Logan白天要外出工作自然也沒有辦法。他覺得自己都要忘了陽光的感覺了。

他聽見了水聲，他的雙眼還是緊閉，但是眼前是一片暖黃色。Charles懷念的陽光曬在他的皮膚上。

　　「繼續睡下去，你會把自己晒傷的。」

他的小船擱淺在沙灘上，不遠處，一個帶著笑意的聲音友善地提醒他。這句話Charles聽過幾次，Erik曾經以為把遮陽的窗簾拉開就可以阻止他賴床。

Charles一張眼，就覺得自己應該要問的問題很多，像是問他的輪椅呢、那些在自己身上的歲月刻痕呢、海呢、槳呢。

　　「Erik ?」

但他只有這個問題，他想要知道聲音的主人在哪裡。

Charles看見了Erik。

他想起來了所有他忘記的事情，但又全部拋之腦後。

因為Erik朝他走來，所以Charles只想向他走去。

 

 

fin.


End file.
